


First Day

by natashasbarnes



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbarnes/pseuds/natashasbarnes
Summary: It’s Amy Santiago’s first day at the ninety-nine precinct.
Relationships: Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	First Day

Amy walked out of the elevator and into the precinct. 

She stood there looking around. 

It was her first day and she was extremely nervous. 

Her last precinct gave her one of the worst memories of her entire life. 

_Not now Amy._

She saw a detective with curly hair walk by her. 

“Oh, hi, I'm starting today. Detective Santiago,” Amy introduced herself holding her hand out for him to shake. 

“Oh, Detective Peralta. Welcome aboard,” Detective Peralta said shaking her hand and welcoming her to the 99th precinct.

Amy looked at him and felt butterflies in her stomach. 

Amy couldn’t help but think how attractive he was. 

He had very curly hair and the brownest of eyes that she can get lost in. 

“I'm hearing wedding bells,” another detective said which made the tension awkward. 

“Hi, Detective Boyle,” he said introducing himself.

Amy shook his hand and stood there in silence that fell upon them from Detective Boyle’s previous comments. 

Peralta glared a Boyle and Amy gave them a small smile.

She gave them a slight nod before walking away.

She walked over to the Captain’s office and knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” the Captain yelled. 

“Hi. I’m new here. My name is Detective Amy Santiago,” Amy introduced herself. 

“Welcome I’m Captain McGintly,” the captain introduced himself. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Captain McGintly,” Amy said giving him a big smile.

“I’ll have Detective Rosa Diaz escort you to your desk. DIAZ!” he yelled for Rosa.

“What?” Rosa said coming in.

“Escort Miss Santiago to her desk,” Captain McGintly ordered. 

Rosa looks at Amy and walks out the office. 

Amy follows after her and leads her to the desk second closest to the Captain’s office. 

“Here,” Rosa said standing in front of Amy’s desk.

“Thank you so much, Detective Diaz,” Amy said giving her a smile.

“Whatever,” Rosa said walking away.

Amy sat down at new desk and put the bag she had been clutching for so long down.

She looked up and saw the cute detective from earlier sitting in the desk in front of her. 

“Oh Detective Peralta is it?” Amy said trying to start a conversation. 

“Yeah. Detective Santiago enjoy this view because this is what you’re going to be looking at for the next seven years,” Peralta joked around. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Amy said with a smile. 

———

Later at lunch time Amy sat alone. 

She watched as five other detectives joked around with Captain McGintly. 

She sat alone looking around the break room until two people sat next to her. 

“Hi I’m Detective Norm Scully,” one of the people said introducing themself. 

“And I’m Hitchcock,” the other said. 

“I’m Detective Amy Santiago,” she said introducing herself. 

“What do you have there?” they asked looking at her food. 

“It’s a oatmeal cookie,” Amy said showing them. 

“Ew Hitchcock and Scully get away from the new girl,” a young woman said standing next to the table Amy was sitting at. 

“I’m sorry, Gina,” Scully apologized before he and Hitchcock left the table. 

“You’re welcome,” Gina said sitting down at the table. 

“Oh they weren’t bothering me,” Amy said politely. 

“They were going to trust me,” Gina told Amy. 

“I’m Gina Linetti, the baddest bitch in here,” Gina said introducing herself. 

“I’m Amy Santiago,” Amy said sticking her hand out for Gina to shake.

Gina pushes her hand away and gives a little laugh. 

“Are you a detective?” Amy asks. 

“Hell no cops are the worst,” Gina says. 

Amy gives her an awkward smile. 

“Thanks Gina,” Rosa says from across the room. 

“You’re welcome Rosa,” Gina said blowing her a kiss.

“A little tip for you Arnie-.” 

“It’s Amy,” Amy corrected Gina. 

“Tone down on the boring clothes. I could lend you some if you don’t have any,” Gina offered. 

“Gina leave the new detective alone,” a tall muscular man came over. 

“Terry, I’m just telling the truth. No offense.” 

“It’s ok. I’m Amy Santiago by the way,” Amy said sticking her hand out to the man. 

“Sergeant Terry Jeffords,” he said shaking her hand a little too hard. 

Afterwards everyone came over to the table Amy was sitting at. 

She felt a little claustrophobic, but tried not to show it. 

“So Amy you enjoying the nine-nine so far?” Terry asked. 

“Yeah it’s very nice and the people are cool,” she said. 

“Which precinct were you in before?” Peralta asked. 

“I was in the six-four,” Amy said trying her best to stay calm. 

The six-four was one of the worst precinct she had ever worked in all because of her old mentor. She still fears going back there after what he tried to do. 

_Don’t start Amy._

“What made you leave?” Terry asked. 

“I just wanted I needed to leave and find a new challenge,” Amy answered with a small smile on her face. 

She talked to the detectives for the rest of lunch. 

It felt good to talk to the other detectives and Gina. 

They asked her a lot of questions and she did the same. 

They were all nice except for Rosa who showed no emotion and Amy couldn’t possibly know what she was thinking about. 

Jake made her laugh extremely hard and every time she laughed he looked like it was an accomplishment. She definitely knew he was the one who lived to make other people laugh and felt good when that goal was achieved. 

Gina was nice though she did make fun of Amy’s clothes a lot but Amy didn’t mind.

Charles was an extremely nice guy and talked so passionately about food. 

Terry was definitely nice and very informative about the precinct. 

She felt like she belonged at the 99th precinct. She felt way much better than she did at her old precinct. She knew the people were better here. She felt at home. 


End file.
